Saving Spoby
by missmex100
Summary: When Spencer and Toby are broken up and don't want to admit their love for each other, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Alison will have to do something to get them back together. Will they suceed on their mission or will Yvonne get in the way? Spaleb never happened. Spoby with Haleb, Ezria and Emison. Includes the girls' friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story and I'm not sure how many chapters it will have! I hope you guys like it! Spaleb never happened! There is no A.D., Mary Drake, Elliot, Jordan and Liam. Includes Spoby with Haleb, Ezria and Emison. Also the friendship of the girls including Ali and Mona. Review, please!**

* * *

"I think we should go to France for the Summer." Aria said. The girls were in The Brew discussing where they would go on a vacation.

"I don't know, how about Italy?" Hanna asked. "Em, do you still want to go to Spain?"

Emily nodded. "Ali, how about you?"

"I don't know, England? Spence, what do you think? Hello? Earth to Spencer!"

Spencer flinched. "Huh?"

"Where do you want to go?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree." Spencer said, lost in her thoughts.

"Spencer, what is going on? You're never here anymore, and when you are, you are not!" Hanna shouted.

"Han, you're not making any sense." Emily and Aria said at the same time.

"Um, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Is that 'nothing' called Toby?" Hanna teased.

"What? No!" Spencer said pretending to take interest in her phone.

"Spence, you know you can tell us." Alison said.

"You're in love with him!" Aria yelled. "Admit it."

"Guys, I'm not in love with him! And even if I am, he's dating Yvonne!" Spencer got up and walked away.

"Spence, wait! Spencer!" Aria shouted after her.

"Great, now she's mad." Emily said.

"And we have to pay her coffee." Hanna sighed.

"Hanna!" the three girls yelled.

"Really, Han? Spencer's suffering." Alison said.

"We have to help her." Aria said taking a sip of her coffee.

"But how? Emily asked.

"It's easy! We're on a mission! It's time to plot our master plan!

"A mission? Really, Hanna?"

"Oh, shut up, Emily! C'mon now, let's go."

"Where?" the three girls looked at Hanna.

"We have to get the two of them back together! And I know the perfect name for the mission! The Spoby Thing!"

"The Spoby Thing? Really?" Emily asked.

"Well then, let's go!" Alison said.

"Yeah! The Spoby Thing!" Aria shouted as she dragged a still confused Emily by the hand.

* * *

Spencer drank her wine sitting on the couch in the barn. The girls were right. She loved him. She never stopped. Not even for a second. But he was dating Yvonne. He was happy. She couldn't ruin his happiness. She couldn't say she was happy for him, but all she ever wanted was for him to be happy. And if it wasn't going to be with her, she would have to let him go. But it killed her. It killed her to watch him love _her._ Yvonne was now his safe place to land, and Spencer lost hers. She didn't have her safe place to land anymore. And if she didn't have that, she didn't have anything. But she wasn't going to ruin his happiness. She couldn't do that.

"And I'm all alone once again..." she talked to the glass of wine. Probably not her first glass.

She felt like she couldn't be happy. Maybe the universe was mad at her. Maybe she has done something. Of course she did. But boy was she glad that all -A crap was gone for good. But what she couldn't handle was that _he_ was gone for good, too. Out of her life. But not out of her mind.

"All alone... Isn't it just funny? How one second he's my safe place to land, and the next he's all hers. And I'm here. All alone."

She took her phone and found his name in her contacts. She thought about deleting it, but she knew his nuber by heart so it didn't really matter.

She drank the whole bottle of wine. And he wasn't out of her head.

"Get out of my head! You love her! I love you! So what? You built her a house! You're going to marry her and have children and live happily ever after! The least you could do for me is leave me alone and get out of my head! We're not 'us' anymore, there is no 'us' or 'you and me' anymore! It's just you and your girlfriend and me and my wine!" she drunkenly talked to herself and then fell asleep.

* * *

"Alright, I did my part, I named the mission. Now it's your turn." Hanna said as they sat in her hotel room.

"Uh, sorry, Han, but Spence is the smart one." Aria said.

"Oh c'mon! Em?" Hanna asked and Emily shook her head signaling she had no ideas. "Ali?" and Ali did the same as Emily.

"I've got an idea!" Aria exclaimed.

"What is it, Ar? Are we going to make them a romantic dinner?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Ar? Are we going to ship them of to Hawaii on a romantic vacation?" Ali asked happily. They were a little drunk after all.

"Yeah! What is it, Ar? Ari! Tell us! Ari, please! Are we going to kill Spencer and have Toby wave with his gun and save her butt?" Hanna asked.

"Well maybe I would tell you if you would shut up!" Aria said. "Listen, here's what were gonna do..."

* * *

 _A few hours later_

"Alright! So Aria, you'll take care of Toby, and Ali will take care of Spencer! Em, you and I will get the place ready." Hanna said.

"That's right. The plan's set in motion." Aria said.

"Wait! What about Toby's girlfriend?" Alison asked and Aria's and Emily's eyes widened.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll take care of that..." Hanna smirked and dialed somebody's number. "Hello? Mona, hey! Listen, I need a favour..."

The girls looked at each other and then back at Hanna not sure what to think. Could they trust Mona? Well, they had to. Spencer's happines was on the line. They couldn't mess this up. It was their chance to show Spencer how much they loved her and their chance to get her back with the love of her life. Spencer would thank them later.

"Okay, thanks, Mona. I'll meet you at The Brew tomorrow just to get through the details." Hanna finished her phone call. "Problem solved."

"Alright, well, the three of us could do a little spying on them. Aria, you take Spencer. Em, you take Toby and I get Yvonne." Alison said.

"To The Spoby Thing! Cheers!" Hanna yelled and everyone giggled.

"Cheers!" Aria and Emily yelled as well.

"Cheers! We are so back in the action!" Alison exclaimed and everyone giggled once again!

"Of course we are!" Emily said.

"We're back." Aria quietly said. "WE'RE BACK!"

"Alright, Aria! We get it!" Hanna yelled. Everyone laughed.

"We should give a name to our group." Alison said. "Anyone?"

"How about 'The Fab Four'?" Hanna asked.

"No!" the girls said. "Besides, Spencer is joining the group when The Spoby Thing is over." Alison pointed out.

"Maybe 'Rosewood Girls?" Aria asked.

"No!" Alison, Emily and Hanna said in unison.

"I know." Emily said. "How about 'Rosewood Girls?"

"Emily! I said that!" Aria yelled.

"Alright you two! Rosewood Girls it is!" Alison said.

Hanna giggled. "To The Spoby Thing and The Rosewood Girls!"

* * *

 **Soooooo? What do you think? Should I continue? Review, pretty please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mona sat in The Brew waiting for Hanna. She was surprised that Hanna called her, but not that she wasn't happy. She really wanted to rekindle her relationship with Hanna. And now that the drama with 'A' was over, she could finally prove to Hanna she really cared for her.

Hanna entered The Brew and saw Mona sitting and drinking coffee.

"Hey Mona."

"Hello Han. So you said you needed help with something? Spencer and Toby?"

"Yeah, they're broken up. They're in love but they don't want to admit it."

"Oh, that sounds like the two of them."

"I know, right?"

"So you need my help because?"

"Well, Ar, Em, Ali and I have this plan, but we have a problem."

"Yvonne."

"How did you-" Hanna started but immediately stopped. "You're Mona."

Mona laughed. "I can take care of Yvonne, I'll just take her out for dinner and get her drunk."

"Thanks Mon." Hanna giggled. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. I hope we can be friends."

"I do too, Han. I do too."

Hanna and Mona hugged and ordered more coffee as they talked about the plan.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Tobes. You're saving me." Aria said.

"It's no problem, Ar. Really."

"You say that now, but when you see the damage, you will wish I never called you."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"You have seen the Hastings lakehouse. It has only been a matter of time before everything broke. Now the pipes are broken and-"

"And I can fix that."

"Thank you." Aria gave Toby a hug.

"Your welcome."

"Hey, um, Toby... How are things with Yvonne?"

"Honestly, bad. Really bad. I just don't really know how I feel."

"Are you talking about Spencer?"

"Um, yes. No. Maybe. I don't know."

Aria smiled. "Don't you worry. Everything will be okay."

"You make it so easy, but don't sugar coat it for me.."

"Yeah, well, you have to fight for what you really want."

"Says the girl who dated her teacher."

"In my defense, I was close to making that work."

"Yeah, if you say so."

"Alright, so I'll see you later at the Hastings lakehouse. If you don't fix those pipes, Hanna's going to kill me."

Toby laughed. "Okay, see you then."

* * *

"So Hanna decided to sell my nana's couch?!" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, sorry, Spence, but you know her." Ali said. "And she's not stopping there. She wants to change everything in the lakehouse. So I was thinking we could go there later and check it out. I mean, you own the lakehouse after all."

"Yeah, we should. I don't want Hanna to cause anymore damage to my nana's furniture." Spencer said.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up around 6. Or are you busy?"

"No, no, 6 is okay. See ya later."

"Wait, Spence. Is everything okay? With Toby?"

"Of course, we're just friends! Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"Well, it's just, you seem distant..."

"I'm fine, Alison. Really, it's nothing. It's just that there's a lot going on with my mum and you know... But I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Yeah, I'm fine but thanks for asking."

"Okay, I was just checking. If you need anything, call me, Em, Ar or Han. But if you try to reach Hanna, it might be hard because she's busy with reorganizing the lakehouse. Even the dirty attic."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I just can't believe that Hanna would actually touch anything in the attic."

"Yeah well, you never know with Hanna. So, I'll see you later?"

"Of course, bye, Ali."

"Bye, Spence."

Ali smiled and hoped that the plan was going to work. It had to work.


End file.
